Twins in Love
by sparks-haven
Summary: Danny's twin sister comes to live with them and end up being a part of Scott's pack. It all gets funny when things go from hate to love between both sets of twins. Full list of pairings at the start of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so guys this is going to be an awesome thing. Aiden and Lydia aren't dating in this one. But the twins are a part of Scott's pack and so are Derek and Peter. Ethan is still dating Danny. And Kira is there too. Plus an OC who is Danny's twin sister.

I own nothing except – Anna. Pairings all eventually Danny & Ethan, Lydia & Derek, Stiles & Malia, Anna & Aiden, Scott & Kira, and Alison & Isaac.

Location – Danny and Anna's house.

I woke up early walking down the hallway banging on his sisters door. "You gotta get up, if you're late for school you'll get a detention." I laughed as I walked into the only bathroom with a shower. I had warned her last night that I take really long ones but she didn't seem to listen to me. Still pissed off about being kicked out of private school, more than a week ago. I couldn't wait to get to school I had heard Ethan and Aiden were back, not that I cared about Aiden but Ethan had been away all summer, and I hadn't seen him since he left. Sure we had texted each other almost constantly and when my sister came into town Scott showed up at my front door wanting to talk to her and telling me that she was a wolf, like him.

Anna knocked on the door. "Dude seriously you take more time in there than a girl does, I have to wash my hair before school."

I laughed again. "I told you to do that last night." Starting the water running in the shower making sure I had everything I needed. "Don't worry I will be out soon. I can have another shower after practice with Ethan." The thought alone excited me. Anna had met them a few days ago when Scott called her over to his house. Apparently she was a part of his pack now, which made my love life even more funny for her to have to watch when she was here. Ethan had told me that Aiden had been hitting on her all the time they were together, which alone made me laugh. "Hey maybe the twins can come over tonight and we can have a double date?"

"Urgh! Who told you about that guy hitting on me?" She banged on the door a few more times.

"Ethan." I said calmly stepping into the shower. "I'll ask them about it at school, I'm sure they would love to besides mom and dad are going to be out of town tonight and for the rest of the week so we can order pizza. Only vegetarian though, I don't eat meat off of pizza." I knew that would bug her even more. I had spent the entire time she was home pestering her about the fact that she was a wolf and that I could get her angry so quickly and only had to call Ethan and she would get yelled at by Scott for almost losing her cool when I was around and could potentially hurt me. Ethan had asked me to do this for them, Scott wanted to see how fast she could lose it and a few times him and Isaac had to come and take her out.

After a few minutes of standing in the warm water I started washing myself everywhere remembering that in a few short hours Ethan and I could be doing this to each other, laughing for a second I told her. "You know standing there will only make me take longer sis. Maybe you should have listened to me last night and taken your shower then."

I heard her huff walking away from the door. "Fine, I will go get ready for school but you better let me have a shower tonight when we get home from school."

I laughed again. "Oh don't worry and I'm sure Aiden can help you with that."

A second later she had barged through the lock on the door and had her hands on my arms squeezing really tightly. "Don't you ever mention anything like that again." She snarled at me. Her eyes had turned to a yellow and were glowing.

My voice shook as I tried to reach back to turn off the water. "Anna, I would go get ready for school if I were you." I turned the knob on the water making it slowly start to come to a stop.

After a few seconds she looked up at me again, before turning around and walking to her room. I grabbed my phone calling Ethan. I was scared right now and I just wanted to hear his voice. Aiden picked up the phone though. 'Danny he can't come to the phone he is in the shower.'

"Aiden, Anna she … she … she just …" I couldn't finish he sentence.

'One second,' I could hear a muffled noise and the sound of water in the background before I heard Ethan's voice come over the line.

'Danny, are you okay?'

I nodded. "Ya, just scared, Anna she lost it big time this morning."

'What do you mean? Did she hurt you?'

"She bruised me pretty badly, it's already starting to turn purple where she grabbed on my arms."

I could hear Aiden talking to him for a second before he answered me. 'Scott, says to send her to Peter and Derek this morning before school that he will meet her there to talk about exactly what happened. I'm coming over now, well as soon as I get dressed. I want to make sure you are okay.' I heard him say something else to his brother. 'Aiden is meeting up with Scott in a bit too when he is over at Derek's place. Make sure she's gone when I get there and don't get dressed.'

"Okay, you going to call Anna and tell her about her meet up with Scott. I'm scared to go anywhere near her room?"

I looked in the mirror at my arms where she had grabbed me. The marks were way smaller than Ethan's hands so people would notice that and I was scared what the gossip would say about this.

'Ya I can call Scott and ask him to tell her.' I heard the sound of his motorcycle in the background. 'I'm leaving now, be there in a few.'

And the line was dead. I huddled in the bathroom for a few more minutes before looking out the door. Anna was in the hallway on the phone with someone. I could hear her muffled voice and I knew it was either one of the twins or Scott ordering her to get to Derek's place. I had no clue what they were going to do to her over there and honestly I didn't want to find out. A few times I had seen Aiden getting punished over there he wasn't walking too well and really stiff trying to sit down. Ethan didn't tend to get punished by Scott very often and when he did he was careful about taking off his clothes around me.

After a minute I heard the door slam shut and realized she hadn't even bothered to say good-bye to me. And that hurt my feelings just a little bit. We had barely seen each other since she was sent away when she was 10 and now she wasn't even talking to me except when she was mad.

After a minute had passed Ethan was walking through the door. He walked over to the bathroom fully opening the door looking at my arms. He pulled out his phone. "I have to take a picture and send it to Scott he wants to see how bad it is." He smiled taking a picture of the now deep blue mark that was on my arms. "She didn't hurt you anywhere else?"

I shook my head at him. "Now can I get dressed?"

He shook his head laughing. "No I think I want to keep you like this today." His laugh filled the room when he let it looking over at me. "But I guess if I made you go to school like that then Scott would have my head, so ya go get dressed. Then I am giving you a ride to school."

I quickly ran off to my room grabbing a t-shirt and pants. I'd go commando today and it would later drive Ethan nuts. I knew my boyfriend so well, he was extremely funny to tease some times when it came to things like this. Scott hated it when I would tease him but he didn't seem to see the rewards it got me when I did something like this to Ethan especially when we hadn't seen each other in a while. When I got back to the living room he was sitting there. "So I was thinking tonight, you and Aiden could come over we could have a double date?"

Ethan laughed again. "A double date? You really think your sister would go for that?"

I shook my head. "But after what she did to me this morning I think it's the least she could to for me." I thought for a second, I was getting curious about exactly what Scott was going to do to her. "What exactly happens when you guys get in trouble with Scott, anyway?"

He looked at me shocked for a second. "Depends on exactly what we do. With what your sister did well let's just say that there is a reason why Aiden has gone over there. Scott will need his help."

I looked at him. "You mean he is using your brother, Derek and Peter to punish her?" I now was worried about her, I mean yes she had done something wrong but I didn't want her really being hurt because of it.

Ethan looked at me. "Don't worry about this okay. She will be fine. Scott is just going to do basically the same thing she did to you to her only in a little bit more of a painful area of the body. He has done it to Aiden and I before, well mostly Aiden you know how much trouble that I tend to get into."

"What is he going to do?"

He shook his head again pulling me onto his lap. "Stop worrying your little head about that." A wicked smile crossed his lips. "You went commando again, on the first day of school. You're evil."

I smirked at him. Jumping up. "So movie night tonight. We can order pizza."

He smiled at me. "Sure, we can do that. I'll tell Aiden when we get to school. You need to go put on something. If you stay like that I will never be able to make it until practice tonight, without ripping your clothes off."

I just smirked at him walking towards the door. "This is your punishment for not coming and seeing me all summer."

Ethan looked at me. "That isn't fair you know Scott wouldn't let me and I didn't want to get into trouble with him. But come on we don't want to be late. I want to get you home in a hurry tonight."

I laughed. "We have practice tonight too, don't forget." I smirked at him laughing even more.

He nodded going outside getting onto his bike. I followed him locking the door, climbing onto his bike behind him.

When we got to the school I turned him around so we were facing each other and kissed him quickly making sure that no one could see us. He shrugged off his jacket quickly. "I don't like the idea of people seeing those. It makes it look like you cheated on me and I know for a fact that you didn't but we know that some people will try to get me mad saying that and I really want to stay on Scott's good side for the next few days."

I nodded pulling on his jacket. "But the teachers are going to say something with me having this on. Last time I tried to wear something like this they got mad and I got sent to the office. If it turns out that they are going to do that then I won't let it happen, I will take it off."

He nodded to me looking a little upset. But I couldn't say that I blamed him. His temper was 100% better than Aiden's but still I didn't want him to be getting into trouble with Scott and wrecking our night. "I will text Aiden and ask him to bring a shirt or something like that for you to wear. That should cover it up and it will make it sure that you don't get into trouble for wearing a jacket in the school." He pulled out his phone, sending a text to his brother. "Now I can see that Scott nor Aiden are here so we should get to class I'm betting that they will be late."

~Rewind~

Anna's POV

I walked into the loft, when I looked from the doorway Derek was standing at the window.

"Come in Anna, we need to talk."

I gulped, taking a tentative step into the loft hearing the door close behind me. Scott was coming down the stairs holding a rubber paddle.

"In the olden days we used to just strip them down right now and paddle their asses until the colour was the same as the bruise." Peter said from behind me causing me to jump. Bloody alphas move too quietly.

Whirling around I glared at him. "I'm so glad that it's Scott punishing me then and not you."

Scott laughed. "Actually Anna, here's the thing. You and the twins, well mostly Aiden, are too much alike which has made me just want to skip to the one that I know works and it's a three part punishment." His red eyes met mine. "Which begins with your hands on the table and your bottom bare. We repeat this everyday until Danny's arms are healed back to their normal colour."

I gulped again looking at him going down onto my knees in front of him. "Scott, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to actually leave marks on him. It just kind of happened and then now you know. I am sorry for doing it."

Derek looked at me. "No you're not you are just trying to get out of this punishment. Anna you did that last time and it worked but this time I am sorry if Scott doesn't punish you for your actions I am sure me and Peter will do that."

I nodded look at the three of them. "Fine, what are the other two part to this."

Scott met my eyes again, grabbing my arm walking me over to the table that was sitting there. "The other two parts are as follows. On Saturday morning you will go to the hospital where my mom will give you an enema. And then you will hold it for a good hour until you make it over to my house. And the final part is a little bit more painful for you maybe." He held up a ring in his fingers. "This gets inserted. And then it gets turned on and it vibrates. It will cause you to grow desperate that is for sure but you can't satisfy yourself."

I finally gave up pulling my pants and boxers down that I had decided to wear today. It seemed like a smart decision at the time. Scott pulled out his phone looking at it for the text message from Ethan. "Just until it's the same colour as his bruise?" I asked looking back at him.

He nodded. "Just until it is that colour. But I do make sure that sitting is going to be painful and each and every day until I see that his arms are healed this gets done in the morning before school or anything else."

Aiden walked in the door looking at everyone. "Scott, you might want to hurry up or we are going to be late." He walked up grabbing a hold of my wrists. "I am just here to make sure these stay on the table. They take turns doing this they usually only start off with ten each."

I nodded meeting his eyes. They had turned to a nice shade of blue this morning and it was calming. Tonight wouldn't be so bad as long as I could convince my brother to actually let us order meat on at least one of the pizza's even if I did have to pay for it myself. "You hear about what is happening tonight?"

Aiden nodded. "Ya that date, it sounds like a fun idea. But we need meat on the pizza I don't know how Ethan does it."

I nodded to him. "I was planning on getting one with meat on it if you want some of that one it sounds like a good idea. I don't know what Danny's problem is about eating meat that is on a pizza."

I winced jumping as the first smack came down on my bottom. I turned looking back at Scott. "That hurt."

He nodded to me. "Anna, it's supposed to hurt. That is the point of punishment." His eyes met Aiden's. "Hold her still."

Aiden nodded to him gripping my wrists tighter. "Anna, the more you move around the more it will hurt you."

10 minutes and 59 swats later my bottom was dark purple and it was hurting to even try to move. Scott came up hitting it 5 more times with the paddle before pulling my pants up roughly. "There, now don't be late for class. Aiden will give you a ride to school."

I turn starting to try and walk away. "Oh and Anna. You have to be first along with the twins during gym class today. If you aren't we repeat this tonight. Understood?"

I nodded. Walking away from him looking up at Aiden who was smirking at me. "What's so damn funny?"

He looked down handing me a helmet. "Nothing just the fact that you seem to think that you are going to beat Kira and Malia. I doubt that is even possible but we will see how you do. Trust me it's hard trying to beat them."

I nodded scratching the back of my neck. "So what I should just accept the fact that I'm going to get beat like this again tonight? No way Aiden, trust me I can beat anyone who is here."

He shook his head at me starting his bike as he climbed on. "Malia is a coyote and Kira is a fox. They are harder than me and Ethan to beat." He turned around looking at me as I climbed on behind him. "I'm just saying maybe you need some help." A smirked crossed his face very innocently.

I smiled at him through the helmet. "What exactly did you have in mind, Aiden? Not something that will get you into trouble?"

He shrugged. "I don't really care. Ethan is expecting us to go to this little double date of his so that he can go over and see Danny since your parents won't let Ethan see him if they are alone, he can help us too."

I smiled again. "If it will stop me from getting paddled again tonight again after school I will literally do anything including sitting through a movie night with my twin brother who seems to be pestering me so much."

We got to school almost just with enough time for me to run to my locker and see Isaac standing by his making out with a girl on the way. I did hit him once just glaring at him as I passed. I knew he would mention something to Scott about it but it was Scott's rules that we weren't supposed to be making out in the hallways during school and that did include before school started.

I walked into the classroom looking around I saw Kira sitting in a seat over near the window and Ethan sitting in one closest to the door. I walked over taking the seat beside Ethan.

"Your brother usually sits there." He said to me looking down at his book.

I shrugged. "Well today he is going to have to find another seat. We need to talk. You want me and your brother to attend this little movie night that you two have planned and actually be civil with each other? Then you are going to help me beat everyone in our gym class when we go for our run today. Aiden has a plan don't worry but if you don't I get punished tonight again and I won't be in a mood to do anything and that includes looking over you as you make out with my twin."

Ethan nodded to me looking at the front of the room, just as Danny walked in. He gave him a sympathetic smile and walked over to the seat near Kira. I seen he was wearing the shirt that Aiden had been wearing this morning when he had first gotten to the loft. I wonder if he had only worn it so that Danny could wear it when he was at school just to hide the marks.

"Okay I will help you beat everyone. Just as long as I don't get into shit for doing this, I don't want to be punished by anyone for helping you."

I nodded. "Your brother has the plan not me. I have never even had to run against any of these people. But you want me to turn my back and let the two of you make out and possibly do something more you will help me win or you can kiss your date night plans goodbye."

I stood up walking for the door just as the teacher walked in.

"Miss. You have one minute to do whatever you have to. If you're late it is an automatic detention." He said looking at me.

I nodded leaving the room looking back at Ethan, with a smirk.

He got up running to the door. "Ethan, if you are late you know the consequences."

I skipped down the hall as I heard the teacher yell that and the bell ring. He ran up behind me. "Okay, so now we are both in shit for being late for class. What is your plan?"

I shrugged smiling up at him. "I don't have one. I just wanted to explore a little bit you didn't have to come with me."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Then I'm sorry for this but I'm calling Scott and telling him about this. I'm not getting in shit today."

I turned around glaring at him. "You do that and your night with my twin is gone."

A second later Scott walked down the hallway, glaring at us. "Ethan and Anna. I'm pretty sure I told both of you not to be late for class."

I smiled at him. "Actually you told me and Aiden not to be late for class and it is my understanding that he was in class. I was just on my way to the washroom, you know try and use it. Not too sure what Ethan is doing."

Ethan looked at him going to his knees instantly. "Scott, you know I would never intentionally skip class when I have plans tonight?"

Scott nodded. "I know, which begs the question, Ethan. She isn't lying I can hear it in her voice. Why are you out of class?"

Ethan met his eyes staying on the ground. "I came out here to see if she was okay. She looked at me before she left and she never said anything really to the teacher."

Scott nodded. "Alright back to class, both of you. I will deal with the detention this is your one and only warning." We both turn walking for the classroom. "Oh and Anna, you do something like that again. And there will be severe consequences. I know you being a jaguar that you can make your voice sound like you are being honest, when sometimes it isn't the entire truth. So I'm warning you this is your one and only time I will accept this the next time I will turn to who ever you are with first to ask them. Is that clear?"

I nodded scurrying off to class. Walking into the classroom the teacher just looked at me nodding. I nodded back to them with a smile looking at my brother who was sitting beside Kira just talking away. I took my seat tentatively as the teacher walked up.

"You're new here."

I nodded. "Yep I'm Danny's sister."

There was s smile on their face. "And I see you are sitting beside his boyfriend. That shouldn't be happening. I'm sure that tomorrow you can find a more suitable seat to be sitting in as this is Danny's seat."

I nodded looking down at the desk. "Understood."

They handed me a book telling the class that we needed to read chapter 6 before tomorrow's class. I nodded opening the book. I hadn't even been looking to pay any attention to what class this had been in the first place. I really had only looked at the numbers on the classroom door. I opened it seeing that it was History. After shutting the book I placed my head down on my desk trying to get a little bit of sleep. It was Ethan who tapped me on the shoulder.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night, Anna?"

I shook my head, I glared at him for a second. "Just leave it alone, Ethan. You don't want to get involved in this."

Ethan's POV

When class ended I walked over hugging Danny for a second. "I have to go find Scott about something."

He looked at me worried. "Something about Anna?" He asked.

I nodded. "But don't worry about it. Just something that he needs to know about and something that she made me promise not to say anything about at least to you. But I need to go tell Scott and let him know about this. I will meet you in chemistry promise." I kissed him quickly before rushing off to find Aiden and tell him about what had happened in history.

Running to my locker I see Aiden walking there slowly. I look at him smiling grabbing my book for chemistry. "I need to talk to you about Anna."

He shakes his head for a moment putting up his hand. "I don't want to know about your problems with your love life."

I shook my head looking at him. "No Aiden, I'm serious. I need to talk to you about Anna. There's this problem that is happening, right now with her and I don't know what to do about it. I think I should tell Scott but I don't think I should tell him at the same time. The only one I promised that I wouldn't tell is her brother."

He sighed shaking his head. "Alright, let's hear what this big problem is. After all right now it is the only thing that we can do is talk about it and I know she is expecting me in class in a few minutes."

I looked at him for a second, shutting my locker. "I know why she won't sleep with you, why she won't undress around anyone really well her top half. She has scars on her from before she first turned. She doesn't know why they haven't gone away, but they haven't and she is really ashamed of them. That isn't the worst part of it all …" I sighed looking around scanning the hallway for her. "She has these nightmares that keep her awake at night. Remember that night she stayed over at our place you went out and stayed with Derek because Scott didn't trust you. She woke up screaming at the top of her lungs half way through the night. I didn't understand why or what had happened. But she made me promise to not tell anyone and then at night when she is at home she doesn't sleep because she is afraid that Danny might hear her."

He nodded. "Look, if she is fine then we shouldn't really be worrying about it. But if something is going on then I think we have to tell Scott about this. If she isn't sleeping then he does need to know no matter what the consequences are to her. So ya I would go tell him if I were you, he might be able to talk to her or maybe have Dean talk to her about what is going on in her life." He grabbed his sketchbook before looking at me for a second. "I'm going off to art class, maybe I can draw her and get her talking about what is happening and if she is tired. But you really should tell Scott if you are worried about this could be making the testing situation even worse. Danny could get seriously hurt if he pushes the wrong buttons on her and doesn't know what he is doing. So until Scott does talk to her then I'd suggest that you also tell him to stop doing that."

I nodded smiling to him. "Well I'd better hurry if I am going to catch Scott before he goes into his history class. Thanks, and have fun trying to draw her even though she is a cat I doubt very much that she will stay still while you try and draw her."

He laughed for a second going to class. "Why do you think we are getting together tonight, Ethan? I need to get my homework done and a portrait is part of the assignment that needs to be done by the end of the week. And you know how much I have ever started on things early."

I nodded laughing with him taking off down the hallway running into Isaac. "In a hurry there Ethan?"

I nodded to him trying to get away. "Look dude, I need to get to Scott. I need to talk to him. And I can't be late for class so would you please move out of my way." I side stepped and walked passed him not waiting to hear his response.

When I got to Scott he was making out with Kira. I tapped him on the shoulder impatiently just wanting to talk to him and then get to Danny. He looked up at me smiling calmly. "I need to talk to you about something. It's about Anna." He nodded pushing Kira away from him for a minute.

"I'll see you at lunch. We need to talk right now." He turned to me for a second looking at me meeting my eyes with calm ones. "Now what is going on with Anna that is so serious that you are probably going to be late because of?"

I nodded. "Anna didn't sleep last night. Presumably at all."

He looked at me pulling me outside. "How certain of this are you?"

Looking down at my feet shuffling my shoes. I wish that Aiden had come with me to talk to Scott he was better at this than I was. "Almost 100% sure. She doesn't sleep when there is anyone in the house especially Danny."

He pulled my chin up so that I was meeting his eyes again. "So you're telling me that she probably hasn't slept in the past week at all because there have been other people in the house with her?"

I nodded pulling away from him. "She didn't want Danny knowing about anything and I just told Aiden about this. I was hoping that she would sleep tonight if I could get Danny out of the house. But you have that rule about us sending the night with someone on a school night."

He nodded to me again. "Tonight I will allow it. Take Danny back to your place or have Aiden take Anna back there. Either way it doesn't matter to me. She needs to sleep if she is going to be able to handle school life and what happens around here, I don't want her temper going off in class."

I nodded to him. "Okay, and you will keep this between us?"

He nodded his head, looking a little grim. "But …" I had turned around and was walking to class. "Ethan if this gets worse. As in if I notice something I will bring it to the attention of someone else. Either Derek, or Peter, or Dean. They help me run this pack and if there is a problem with one of the members then they should know about it."

I nodded walking to class just getting in the door as the bell rang. I run into the classroom a second later just as the teacher is about to close the door.

"You are cutting it very close there, Ethan."

I nodded. "Sorry, just needing to talk to Scott about something." I took my seat beside Danny ready for this class to begin, hoping that Aiden has been able to talk to Anna about tonight. I leaned over to him. "We might be able spend the night together tonight, Scott said it was okay. Not too sure where it is going to be though. Depends on your sister."

His eyes got big as he looked at me wiggling in his seat. He was getting excited and I could smell it. Just as I remembered that he had decided to go commando today at school, now I couldn't wait to get him back to his place.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so after the amazing response I got after posting the first chapter it was up less than an hour before I got the review so here is chapter 2. Hopefully I can get it done before Monday as next week I am more busy than anything. But without further to do here is chapter 2. Let me know what you want to see for chapter 3, and we will see if I can get it up before the weekend too if the response is this good.

* * *

Aiden's POV

I walked into the art class to see Anna sitting beside where I usually sit just glaring at Alison. For some reason it seemed like those two didn't get along. Not that I really did blame her for it, I didn't like Alison either. I took a seat smiling at her placing my sketchbook on the table. "Hey Anna."

She smiled at me taking her attention off of Alison. "Hey Aiden. How was your first class?"

I nodded. "Boring as usual, I don't like to pay attention in math. Ethan usually will do all my homework in that class."

She laughed. "Oh well maybe we can do it tonight. As I am sure our brothers will both be preoccupied with each other."

Alison walked over to the two of us just looking at me. "Isaac needs to talk to the two of you after class." She turned and walked away back to her seat and Lydia.

I looked up at her. "Alison, he isn't the one in charge so if he wants to talk to us then he can come and find us."

She turned and glared at me. "I'm just passing along a message to the both of you. That is what my boyfriend asked me to do so that is what I am doing."

I sat there looking at Anna feeling her shake beside me, she was looking down at the desk trying to calm herself down. "Anna, you alright?"

She shook her head opening her mouth trying to release the fangs that were in there. I had to get her out of the classroom before she decided to turn on me right here. Scott would be pissed either way but after quickly weighing the options I decided that getting her out of the classroom was probably the one that would bring us both the best results.

"Anna, come on get up. We are going to go outside for a few minutes into the woods and see if we can get you calmed. We are just doing a project in the class right now I will explain it to you tonight at your place." I kept my voice as whisper in her ear making sure that it wasn't loud enough that anyone could hear me.

She nodded beside me gathering up her books that were on the table quickly. She grabbed for my phone, I knew she was going to text Scott as to where we were going but I more wanted Ethan to be there he could probably help the situation a little bit more than Scott could. I handed it to her.

"Text Ethan and Scott. I'll go tell the teacher you aren't feeling well and I am taking you outside to get some air."

She nodded as I got up walking to the front of the room. "Ms. Nicholson, Anna isn't feeling well at the moment. I was just going to take her outside and see if she can get calmed down."

The teacher nodded to me with a smile. "That's fine just as long as I hear from Mr. McCall by the end of the day that he knew about this."

I nodded. "She's texting him right now. So hopefully he will be in here before the end of lunch to tell you about this." She smiled. I walked passed Lydia and Alison on my way back to my desk to help Anna leave the room I whispered to them. "You both caused this. I don't know if it was what you said but you can be sure that Scott will find out about what you have done and you will both suffer the consequences for it."

Anna nodded to me when I got back to her standing up handing me back my phone and a second later I knew Ethan was at the door of the classroom. He looked in and saw me struggling with the books and everything I looked at him "Take her outside. Scott knows what has happened. I'm going to drop these off at my locker and meet you out there. But do not let her out of your sight."

He nodded taking her. I watched the two of them walk down the hallway together just as my phone went off. It was the first time that I really did look at it since Anna had given it back to me and I seen who she had texted. Maybe I should call people by their names in my phone because she had texted Peter. He was on his way down to the school and I don't think that Scott even knew what was going on. An alpha would help with the problem either way and Peter was one of them. I quickly texted Scott before texted Peter back.

_From uncle alpha_

_Problems at school? Anna has little control remember that! Don't lose her, she is capable of running. So leash be a good thing or Ethan with you. Getting Derek leave in a second!_

_To Scott_

_Going outside. Anna about to explode. Be in woods. Alison and Lydia are to blame for this. Pissed. Get outside and help us please!_

I pressed send knowing I would get a response. I could tell him about Ethan and Peter when he texted me back. But now to text Peter back.

_To uncle alpha_

_Thanks! Meeting in the woods. Ethan with her now, thinking missing the rest of day? Clear it with Scott please. Anna needs sleep!_

I knew she would be pissed that he found out about this but he needed to know frankly Derek needed to find out about what the situation was too only I really didn't talk to him much unless I was being punished. A second later Scott texted me back, I pulled out my phone looking at it.

_From Scott_

_WHAT THE FUCK! What happened Aiden? I want an answer._

I shrugged it off. If he wanted an answer to the text he could come and find us and see the state that Anna was in and see why I was pissed. She was fine but I had managed to stop listened to anything that Lydia and Alison had really ever said unless they were talking directly to me. But I don't know if Anna had really discovered that she could really ignore the general population of the school. She hadn't found her anchor yet but she did the right thing accepting my help and allowing me to take her outside. A minute later my phone went off again. I pulled it out curious as to who it was texting me.

_From uncle alpha_

_Miss the rest of the day? Must be serious! Anna didn't sleep last night … huh? Its dangerous for Danny if that's the case. OMW with Derek! Tell Scott to meet outside, final decision is mine._

I smiled texting him back really quickly.

_To uncle alpha_

_Thanks. Scott knows. Seems mad I took her out of class. Help me!_

I knew he would understand that message. I would let the alphas fight it out when it came to that idea. My only worry was Anna. A second later my phone went off again. I looked at it, realizing that I was spending too much time texting people I needed to get out there, part of me wanted to be that anchor for Anna because I knew how hard it was. As I still didn't like my wolf taking over me and I knew it was different for her but I figured that it was probably the same idea.

_From uncle alpha_

_I will see how she's doing. If she was that close though, you chose right to get her out of class. Scott knows you contacted me first so the chose is mine as to what we do. _

I stood there for a second just looking at my phone. Had a made the right decision about what to do with Anna. She was close to turning so getting out of the classroom was a needed action. Peter had said that I had made the right decision, I hadn't run out of the classroom so that was an even better note, and neither had Anna. And the teacher did know what was going on that she wasn't feeling good. So ya it was the right decision to take her out and Peter would decide if she needed to miss the rest of the day.

_To uncle alpha_

_Thanks again! Anna doesn't know I know about her not sleeping. Ethan told me and Scott before class. Its serious if as this could've happened this morning. Something has bothered her since punishment, wouldn't talk about it though._

I slipped my phone into my pocket running towards the door of the school that would lead me outside. When I got out I sniffed the air smelling Ethan almost immediately, it was one of the good things about him being my twin, I could always find him. They were just inside the woods I don't think they could have gotten much farther than that. A few second later Peter and Derek were beside me.

"How is she?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. You know how we release our fangs by opening our mouths in that funny way. She was doing that in class, and her eyes were a really funny colour. Its not that they were a blue or red they were like orange or green. It scared me when she looked at me with them. You know what I mean. It was like one of you looking at me and I was in big shit."

Peter nodded. "Shall we go see how she is doing, but first I have a question. You said she didn't sleep last night?"

I nodded. "Ethan said something about her not sleeping much when Danny is home with her because she is afraid of him hearing her yelling during the night because of nightmares that she has. She apparently had one that night that she spent in our place. I wasn't there so I don't know."

Derek nodded. "And something upset her about the punishment?"

I nodded again starting to walk towards her. "I don't know, but it felt different after she had the punishment. It wasn't relief like what I feel after mine but she was closing something inside her."

After a minute of walking Scott walked outside, glaring at me. "You called Peter and Derek? After you texted me?"

I shook my head. "Anna texted him I guess thinking that he was you, I don't know she was on my phone. And the only one that is called alpha on my phone is Peter. I'm sorry Scott I thought she would see your name but I think that her eyes had already turned when she was trying to send the text. I'm shocked that she was able to find Ethan in my phone."

He just shook his head at me starting to walk towards the woods and Ethan and Anna. Ok now I was worried about her.

Anna's POV

It was kind of with reluctance that I went to Ethan when he got to the classroom. There was something about Aiden, not that I would ever actually tell him this. Ethan let me hang on him while we got outside. The second the cool air hit my face it was something inside me that was calling to be outside. I took off for the woods not looking back to see if Ethan was behind me. The second I hit the woods though Ethan was on top of me his claws digging into my skin bringing me back to somewhat human.

"What the hell, Ethan that hurts."

He nodded to me. "Pain keeps you human. I am surprised that you hadn't learned that yet, it is usually one of the first things that you learn after you get bitten."

I pushed him off. "Well me being bitten is a little bit different, if you haven't noticed I don't know how to control myself at all. Is that why Danny has been being a bother constantly lately?" I was angry now, not exactly at him more at the fact that I hadn't managed to control myself through this, and that I seemed to need help from him and Aiden.

He nodded. "Ya Scott wanted to see how much it took for you to explode. You wanna tell me why it was a frantic text that I got from Aiden?"

I looked away from him. "It was me texted you from his phone. He told me text you and Scott."

He smiled walking over to me hugging me. "Anna it's going to be okay, I promise. It just takes a little bit of practice for you to get used to this stuff and you not sleeping really doesn't help the matter. I think if Aiden knew what was going on that he would fight for you to go home right now and get some sleep. In fact I think he should get some shuteye too. He seemed to be a little bit cranky this morning before he left especially after my phone had gone off with a call from Danny on it." he took a seat on a rock that was sitting there. "Come on have a seat, Aiden should be out here soon with Scott and a decision on whether or not you are able to go home and get some sleep."

I went and sat with him looking at my shoulder where he had scratched me. "You know that hurt. And it is going to take a really long to heal. You being a wolf and all."

He nodded smiling. "Maybe Scott can take some of the pain away when he gets out here with Aiden. You did text Scott too didn't you?"

I nodded. "I think I did. I couldn't really see right. I texted someone named alpha in his phone so I assumed it was Scott."

He shook his head laughing. "That wasn't Scott it was either Derek or Peter that you texted."

I shook my head placing it in my hands. "What, don't tell me now Aiden is going to get into shit because of something I did?"

He turned looking at me with a surprised look. "Do you like my brother?"

I cheeks turned red instantly and part of me had wished that I could control that part of my body functions better than this. "No, why would you think that?"

He shrugged just smiling. "Well you're worried about him getting into trouble for you doing something. Normally I wouldn't care if he took the blame for me but you don't feel that way. Every time we start talking about him your heart rate increases. I can hear it and I count how fast it's going. I also noticed that it stopped for a second when I started to pull you outside after I took you from him outside the classroom."

I shrugged and watched as the others walked over to us. Aiden immediately came over to me looking at the scratch that was on my shoulder before turning to his brother and growling at him. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Ethan shrugged. "Just caused her enough pain to keep her human. She was fighting it just like you do only she was losing the battle so I thought I would help her win it. She's fine, Aiden."

I nodded to him. "Ya Aiden I'm okay. Listen if I had turned and taken off there is no way that Ethan would have been able to stay caught up with me so he did the right thing by doing this."

Ethan nodded whispering over to me. "And that is why I took you when we left the classroom and not him."

My face went beat red again in seconds as I met eyes with Peter, Derek and Scott. "So what happens now?"

Scott looked at us. "Well you texted Peter so the decision as to what happens with you is his, not mine. I'd be sending you back to school just covering that up. You have to learn how to sleep and if you don't you will understand the consequences."

Aiden turned and looked at Peter, meeting eyes with him for a second having an extremely quiet conversation. Peter then turned to Scott and with a small nod Scott left the group and so did Derek.

I looked up at Peter. "What is going to happen?"

Peter looked into my eyes. "I want an honest answer from you, Anna. And if you lie to me about this there will be consequences. Understood?" I nodded. "How much did you sleep last night?"

I started to bite my lip. "Maybe an hour if I'm lucky, I know that I normally don't sleep that much when Danny and my parents are home."

He nodded. "Aiden go into the school and get the work that you both need for the entire day that is left. Then I am taking you both back to the loft. Derek is going out for the rest of the day. So you two are going to sleep and then do your homework. Then be back your place for the get together tonight."

I nodded standing up stretching. Ethan put a hand on my shoulder looking at the wound that he had made. "Can we get her something for this so it doesn't get infected? And you might want to swing by Dean's place and get her something."

Peter nodded to me. "You think you can make it to the car without doing anything that we will regret?"

I thought for a second feeling everything inside me. The jaguar still wanted to come out and play. For some odd reason when I didn't sleep that bloody cat just wanted to play all day the following day. I looked up at him shaking my head. "I don't think so, I mean it's possible but I honestly don't know."

Peter smiled. "Well I'm glad you are being honest with me about that at least. So lets go back to the car. Then we are going to see Dean to have him take a look at that cut and for me to get something from him."

We started walking back to the school parking lot. "What are you picking up from Dean?" I asked starting to get a little curious.

Peter just shook his head. "Never mind about that. But something is bothering you right now about this morning. You wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Nope not wanting to talk about that one bit. And please don't try and make me."

He just nodded as Aiden walked up to us with a stack of paper. "We don't need any text books for tonight. So to Dean and then to the loft?"

Peter nodded again at us, as all three of us climbed into the car. When we got to the vet's office I started to cower knowing that there were things in there that this guy could do that I probably wouldn't like. Aiden got out of the call pulling on my hand.

"Come on Anna, he isn't that mean." Aiden laughed pulling on my hand even more as I wouldn't come out of the car.

"No come on guys, the cut isn't that bad. It will heal just fine we all know that. Ethan isn't an alpha, he just has some of the traits of one."

Aiden nodded. "Yes like the strength which means that you need to go get that checked out. Come one I will hold your hand the entire time I promise."

I very reluctantly got out of the car leaning into him, "I don't like doctors, Aiden. I don't think Ethan would have made me get out of the car."

He just laughed at me and so did Peter. "Oh no he would have carried you inside just to listen to you scream."

We walked into the office, Dean, I assume was working at the front desk when we walked in. He looked up at us smiling. "Peter, Aiden. And you must be the new one in town that I have heard about?"

I nodded. "Ya I'm Anna."

He smiled looking at my shoulder. "I'm going to need you to take off your shirt for me and have a seat on the table. It's going to be a little bit painful doing this because you guys don't react too well to most drugs that I can use to freeze the area."

I nodded pulling Aiden over to the table with me, pulling my shirt over my head so the doctor could have access to my shoulder. Aiden moved over to the other side of the table so he wasn't blocking the doctor from getting to the cut. Yet while this was going on Dean was handing a bag of stuff to Peter.

"I'll be back in a minute just need to put this into the car. You two behave yourselves properly."

I laughed for a second looking over at him. "Don't we always behave?" I smiled looking at Aiden for a second knowing that he was thinking the same thing.

Peter just shook his head walking out the door. I hopped off the table. "Listen doc, the cuts are fine. They don't hurt. I'm sure they will heal up in a day or two. Can you just tell Peter you dealt with this and let me go?"

Dean just shook his head while Aiden pulled me back up onto the table. "Come on Anna, it's not going to hurt that badly. I swear he is nice."

I shook my head looking up at him. "Aiden I'm fine. I told you that outside the school and I'm saying it again right now. Can't we just skip the doctor doing this to me? I swear if it starts to get infected I will do something to it."

They both shook their head as Peter walked in. "Still not done?"

Dean shook his head looking at him. "She wants to leave it. I can just leave the cuts and put something on them so the blood doesn't end up somewhere?"

Peter nodded. "That's fine." He turned to mean full blue eyes focused on mine. "Anna, just try and behave and let the doctor look after the cuts. They will heal faster if he could stitch them up but since you won't let him you are going to let him put something on them so that they don't bleed everywhere or get infected, ok?"

I nodded squirming under his gaze. "Okay." I looked up at Aiden resting my head against his chest. It wasn't soft by any means but as I listened to the speed of his heart it was a calming thing. Something I could fall asleep to and seeing how I was that tired I almost could do it right now.

Dean was wiping something onto the cuts causing them to burn and making me twitch every time he touched them. I looked over at him, "Sorry for the crude language but what the hell are you doing to them?"

He shrugged. "You said you wouldn't let me stitch them up and I needed something to keep them from getting infected so this is the only stuff I have. Scott says it burns when it hits your guys skin, which is why he never uses it, but it does work. You should have just let me stitch them up."

I nodded again wincing at the need to move. "You almost done?"

Peter looked at me. "Anna, you chose to go this route now you live with it. We will go back to the loft when this is done and you are having a nap."

I glared at him. "I'm not tired though. And I don't sleep Peter, therefore I don't need a nap."

His eyes glowed that blue as he looked at me. "If I have to drug you with something I will and you can be damn sure that Aiden will help me do it. He's worried about you not sleeping too, Anna. So either you sleep normally or I will make you sleep, the decision is yours."

I nodded. "Fine I will try and sleep by myself, but if it doesn't work you aren't drugging me. I don't do well with those most of the time."

* * *

Okay so it's early Sunday morning and this is done. Hope you enjoy it. As I stated at the start If I get a lot of review I might put up another one soon. So enjoy and let me know what you think.


End file.
